The Female Perspective
by Goggles
Summary: Tai wants to be a girl, not because he likes guys, but because he thinks girls have it easy. It'll take the help of two special ladies to show him, just how hard it is to be feminine. Chapter 2: Tai's thoughts revealed to Mimi!
1. Let's Dress Tai!

Goggles: New story here! Yay! Sorry to all the people who like CrossDress To Impress, right now I'm having a writer's block. Anyways, a short chapter, I just want to see if people actually like it. If not, I'll delete it and add it to my growing pile of junk.

How did this idea come to me? I have nooo idea. I was listening to Snow Patrol, and it just hit me. There are so many crossdressing fanfics, but has there actually been a fanfic where the character _wanted_ to have a gender change?

Oh, and I love Tai. I don't want to make him seem stupid, but this idea gives him lots of love from his favorite two girls. And maybe some not so wanted love from a few clueless guys.

Summary: Tai wants to be a girl, not because he likes guys, but because he thinks girls have it easy. It'll take the help of 2 special ladies to help him understand, just how hard it is to be feminine.

Possible Pairings: Tai/Mimi (Of course!) Tai/Sora (Are you really surprised?) Tai/Matt (Uhh...WHAT AM I THINKING!) Matt/Mimi (O.o Right...) Matt/Sora (Let's face it, he's a ladiesman! Even if I do hate him, I have to admit that he has a certain charm.)

-Start Chapter-

"Pass it here!" Tai gasped, as he ran along the soccer field.

His team was down, 1 to 2, but as the field was open for Tai, he hoped to tie it.

5 seconds till the final buzzer.

His teammate kicked the ball towards Tai.

4 seconds till the final buzzer.

Trapping it with his chest, Tai let it drop to the floor, before dribbling it towards the goal.

3 seconds till the final buzzer.

With a grunt, Tai kicked, aiming for an open space between the goalie and the net.

2 seconds till the buzzer.

The ball flew in the air, it had to make it.

1 second till the final buzzer.

With a lurch, the goalie snatched the ball, landing on his back. The ball tucked safely into his chest.

" BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

End Game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai, you loser! You could've scored!"

"Yeah, Kamiya, you blew it!"

Bombarded by an avalanche of sweaty towels, Tai sighed.

The one time he missed an easy shot just had to be in the final game. If he had scored, they would have been able to go into overtime and another chance at victory.

This just wasn't his day.

"I think Tai deserves some punishment!"

"I think I have just the thing, it was for my sister, but I'm sure Tai can make better use for it." The team captain said, as he started rummaging around his locker before finally pulling it out and showing it to the rest of the team.

"Yeah!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!" Tai's mouth dropped. "Please...I-I won't miss..again..NOOO!"

Hearing the doorbell ring, Mimi got off her couch, quickly stuffing her copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ under a cushion.

Walking towards the door, she could only wonder who it was.

"Hello- ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi jumped backwards, as she opened the door to reveal her worst nightmare.

Tai in a dress.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to tell me I'm fat!" Mimi shrieked before yanking him inside.

Tai mustered the dirtiest look he could at Mimi. " No. I lost the championship."

"Oh, Tai, I'm so sorry...BUT WHY ARE YOU IN A DRESS!"

Mimi started freaking out as she got a close-up glance off a hideous pink gown, covered in ruffles and frills. It was even stretched to a tearing point to fit Tai.

"Stupid soccer team. I've had enough of them, I'm quitting the team!"

"What? Over a stupid, very stupid, dress?" Mimi asked, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Tai growled. "It's not just this, they've also put bras in my locker, and even commented on how I sometimes wear pink underwear! If only I was a girl, none of this would never have happened to me."

Tai thought for a minute, before a small smile formed on his face.

"If only I was a girl..."

Mimi blinked. "Tai, can I give you some advice?"

"What?"

"Take off the dress!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goggles: Okay, that turned out even suckier than I planned. I'm not even sure what to do from here.

Anyways, please review! You'll make my dream come true if you do!

Ok, let's test your anime knowledge!

Which anime is the origin of _Icha Icha Paradise_?

So, remember, REVIEW!


	2. Let's Hurt Tai!

_And So I'm..._

_A Squirrel..._

_And You're Not..._

_How Pathetic You Are..._

_So I'm..._

_A Squirrel..._

_And You're Not..._

_You're Just Human..._

_How Pathetic You Are..._

_You Don't Have A Fluffy Tail..._

_You Don't Have Squirrelly Wrath..._

_You Just Build To Destroy..._

_While I..._

_Collect Some Nuts..._

_And You All..._

_SUCK!_

- As Presented By Foamy The Squirrel in 'SQUIRREL SONGS'

Goggles: You know what the best movie is? The Mummy. I've seen it like 20 times and I still love it! My mom thinks I'm crazy.

Now, onto a funnier (I hope), longer (I tried to kill myself) chapter!

--------------------Start Chapter------------------------

"OWWW! You stabbed me with the scissors!" Tai cried in pain.

"Well, if you would just stop fidgeting, I wouldn't have stabbed you again!" Mimi said.

Mimi was trying to, and unsuccessfully, cutting (cut) Tai out of the dress.

Eye twitching, Tai couldn't take it anymore. Desperate times call for desperate measures, as the going says. Or maybe it was as the saying goes. Tai didn't know.

With a roar, he literally ripped the dress to shreds, pulling and tearing at it until only tatters remained.

"If you wanted to do it the easy way, you could have just said so!" Mimi sighed.

"Yeah, that solves my dress problem, but...I'M STILL BLEEDING!"

"Here, give me your arm!" Mimi pulled out a can of disinfect from literally nowhere.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes...I mean no!" Mimi sweatdropped, before forcefully, shoving Tai to the floor and straddling him. "Now, give me your arm, or this could get painful."

Tai blinked in surprise. "As great as this position is," Mimi blushed, "I really...DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING ME!"

"Well, it's either this, or going to the hospital for lack of blood." Mimi said, then, without warning, she sprayed the can-thingy at Tai's arm.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!" Tai whimpered, his gash stinging like hell.

"I'm sorry, Tai. Do you need a hug?"

"You wish! I've been thinking and I've decided, I want to be...a girl!" Tai stated proudly, his eyes shining.

Mimi's jaw dropped, her eyes bugged out, and a million sweatdrops formed on the back of her head.

"Tai, I don't think you can...just...uh...change yourself like that."

"What do you mean? I know how to act like a girl! I can just strut around, wearing extemely short skirts, and say 'like' after every other word!"

"UGH! That is so not the true meaning of being a girl! You have a sterotypical view of what a teenage girl is supposed to do and not only that, your thighs would look huge in a skirt. Besides, if you're planning on becoming a girl, you can't stare at other girls anymore! You'll need to stare at guys!"

"That's just wrong!" Tai complained. "I'd rather be a girl with a girl!"

"TAI! You sicko! This is just your way at getting back at me when I decided to go out with Matt, isn't it!"

--------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------

"Hey, Meems! Want to go to the dance with me?" Tai asked, bouncing off the walls.

"Nope. I'm going with Matt!" Mimi said, her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MIMIIIII! I've lost her to the ROCK STAR!" Tai cried.

"No, silly, you didn't lose me! I'm standing right here."

----------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------

"Nope, of course not. In fact, I've already forgotten the incident." Tai said, grueling over the details in his mind. After he got rejected by Mimi, he ended up staying home and playing video games in his boxers.

"Sure. Just remember, you can't remember if you've never forgotten, if you've forgotten, you can't remember." Mimi said knowingly.

"What? That didn't make any sense."

"...So, you want to be a girl?" Mimi asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Yeah, you girls have it easier. I mean, we men are...men. We're tough and competitive and men. When you're a girl, all you have to worry about is if you break a nail. I figure being a female _has_ to be better than what I put up with!"

"Tai, just remember, when you start pretending to be a girl...people will think...you're gay!" Mimi proclaimed, lightning flashing in the background as she presented this tidbit of news to Tai.

"I am sort of gay, aren't I?"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I mean, once I start being a girl, I'll stare at other girls. I would be gay, right?"

"What's this? Tai's gay?" Another voice intruded on their conversation.

Mimi and Tai quickly looked to the doorway to find Matt, in all his golden hair glory.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Raising an eyebrow, Matt's eyes swept over the compromising state Mimi and Tai were in.

Tai, after having ripped apart the dress, was down to his _Spiderman_ boxers.

Mimi, after having sprayed the disinfect, hadn't bothered on getting up off of Tai as she began absorbed in what Tai's strange mind had come up with.

The two were on the floor, Tai almost naked, and Mimi on top of him.

From Matt's point of view, it definitely looked like the two of them were getting down and dirty.

"...THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Mimi and Tai both screamed, their faces flushed red, as they scrambled off of eachother, which only resulted in Tai being on top, with his face pressed into Mimi's chest.

Matt only sweatdropped as Mimi proceeded to call him a pervert and smack Tai.

'Wonder if this is a bad time to ask Mimi to the prom...' Matt wondered as he watched Mimi try to drown Tai in a fishbowl.

Mimi couldn't get Tai's head in.

-----------------------------------------End Chapter---------------------------------

Goggles: Hopefully that was longer (about half a page) and to your enjoyment (do you really like this?).

Thanks to all the reviewers:  
Nightshadegirl- First reviewer! WHEEE! Hooray for Tai fans who don't mind sometimes poking fun at him!  
Mysterious Bearer of Life- Thanks, Min-chan. (Pardon the old nickname) You've always reviewed my fanfics...(blushes)  
Lady-Azura- Thank you, you wonderful person, you!  
Kaye- THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You at least mentioned _Icha Icha Paradise!_  
silky stars- Another? Another chapter? I wrote more than one chapter? O.o  
krNKyutEe- Yay! Let us kill Matt together!..Oh..wait, you only said you didn't like sorato..well, still wanna kill Matt with me?  
KoumiLoccness- (cries) You're laughing at me? (bawls) Taiora? ..Well, you know I end up writing michi's in the long run!  
animesage- So, how'd I do? Is it longer? I hope so! I ended up writing this late into the night! Not really, but it sure took some coffee (Okay, coke) to get the creative juices flowing.  
Aninme/Manga lubber- Yay! You got it right! (claps) Yup, Naruto it is. Yeah, you're right. Kakashi is cool, but Naruto's even cooler. ...Cooler is a word right?  
Aninme/Manga lubber- No problem! Keep reviewing. Yes, I know Icha Icha Paradise is (ahem) perverted, but it's like those trashy romance novels people read. Mimi's a teenager, she can't help but be curious. 

Last chapter's question: Which anime is the origin of _Icha Icha Paradise_?

Naruto, thanks to Aninme/Manga lubber for getting it correct! As a prize, I'm revealing a bit of information to you...Naruto comes to Cartoon Network this autumn! What, you already knew! Well, imported goodies come to stores then, too. Er..you knew that? (sweatdrops)

This chapter's question: Which Adult Swim show features a delinquent that thinks he's a video game character?

Now, I know most people ask for a certain number of reviews before updating and all, but I want more chapters of fanfics that are really good!

2 out of the 4 fanfics must update before I post a third chapter, from there, it depends on my laziness:

Jealousy by Z.A.G./ Category: Kingdom Hearts  
Best Cloud/Yuffie fanfic ever.

Between Sun and Moon by Kaara/ Category: Naruto  
Naruto/Ino, what more could I ask for?

Wish by Starlily/ Category: Digimon  
Sure, I want michi, but you can't deny the fact that this fanfic is beautifully written!

Love Shinji by Project Cala/ Category: Evangelion  
Love Hina and Evangelion mixed together? A dream come true.

Sorry if there are a lot of errors. I try to catch them since I'm using WordPad, but usually I miss them. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
